


tangled webs

by riddlemethis_21



Category: DC Extended Universe, Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: A/B/O dynamics AU, Adult Flash Thompson, Adult Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Case Fic, Endgame Spiderflash, F/M, I ship it but it's not in this story as romantic, M/M, Spideypool is a FWB BrOTP, soulmate thread au, the character death is selina kyle, this fic is an experiment really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddlemethis_21/pseuds/riddlemethis_21
Summary: Sneaking around as a unmasked, still globally hated former superhero is hardly easy. Avoiding your PI ex-boyfriend and former biggest fan who’s actively searching for you is even harder. Especially when a trashy fanfic author forces you two to work together to solve the murder of a mother of four.





	tangled webs

Peter hisses as his back hits the wall of his shitty New York apartment. He fumbles with his pants as lips recapture his in a sloppy kiss. Satisfied with the “open for business” status of his button and zipper, Peter shoves the offending material down, kicking them off as he bring his hands up to run through his partner’s hair. Or, rather, the hair he imagines on the bald scalp.

“Ungh, Wade,” he whines into the other’s mouth. He doesn’t know exactly what the mercenary to do, but it doesn’t matter. Wade reads his mind.

“It’s okay Spidey,” Wade smiles as he palms Peter through his underwear. “I’ve got it covered.”

Peter bites the older man’s lip in return. Mostly to bite down the “That’s what she said” that almost leaves his lips.

“Ow! What the hell?” Wades pull back and narrows his eyes at the slenderer male.

“Don’t call me that. You know I hate being reminded of that.”

Wade’s smile is in back in a flash. (And Peter tries not to think about that connection either.) “Oh, come on, Webs, it’s just playful banter. You know, the author trying to get two besties in the mood.”

Peter just looks at him. “What author?”

Wade shakes his head. “Never mind. What you really need to pay attention to is the next plot device. Cockblock in the form of: work cell.”

“Wade, I don’t what you’re—”

_Brzzt! Brzzt!_

Peter blinks. “I’ll never understand how you do that.”

Wade already had Peter’s pants up, finishing with the button. “Go, Sugar Bear, go go go. We can finish our FWB smexy times when you get back.”

Peter laughs despite himself. After all, there’s a good reason why he and Wade are friends. Sometimes.

He takes the call, and takes the stairs on his way out. Detective work is never finished for your Friendly Neighborhood (Unmasked) (Former) Spiderman.

~?~?~?~?~?~

Coming up on the scene, Peter fights the urge to vomit and almost loses. He holds his hand to his mouth, retching. The stench is unbearable.

“What the hell happened?” But even as he asks, he can see the gist of the answer. Even with her mangled appearance, the face is recognizable enough.

Selina Kyle-Wayne. 41. Former villain, now anti-hero. Current wife to Bruce Wayne, with four children between them. Not a woman you want to mess with. Or was.

“Who…what...h-how could someone kill her? Isn’t she basically untouchable?”

Natasha Romanov shrugs as she stares down at the butchered mess of what used to be Mrs. Kyle-Wayne. “That’s your job to figure out,” she states as calmly as if they’re talking about the weather. “But we need this under the radar. Fury isn't ready for everyone to know S.H.E.I.L.D. has no leads on a killer targeting supers.”

Peter barely manages to nod, still looking at Kyle-Wayne, but not really processing much beyond _Holy shit, that’s Catwoman. Catwoman, a badass who’s supposed to be untouchable. Who’s supposed to be retired from her old life and is supposed to be the happy wife of Bruce Wayne. Holyshitholysh—_

“Parker.” Nat doesn’t yell his name, but her tone is sharp enough to bring him back to reality. “I need you to focus.”

“Uh, right,” Peter says, kicking himself. “Well, I’ll start with the family. See what they know and—”

Nat cuts him off by shaking her head.

“What, then?”

“You’ll have a partner for this one. Someone not attached to S.H.E.I.L.D.” It’s the pity in her eyes that worries Peter.

“Who are you talking about?”

But before Nat can answer, a new voice comes from behind Peter. “What’s so important it’s can’t wait until after lun…?”

The other male trails off as Peter whips around and their eyes meet.

“Parker?” “_Flash_?”

Memories of Peter’s college, post-MJ days flood his brain and Peter tries not to look like a complete idiot in the face. Kinda hard, though, when your ex is standing in front of you, with his sexy dark hair and eyes, and (is that a five-o-clock shadow, or Peter’s horny imagination?). Flash’s Beta scent hits Peter like a freight train of five years of successfully avoiding the man before him suddenly gone to shit. And Peter’s previously grey thread on his left pinky erupts into the beautiful purple color to warn him too late of his soulmate’s presence.

“This is your partner,” she says. Like Captain Obvious, really.

Peter whimpers as Flash’s scent overwhelms him. “Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive any mistakes.


End file.
